A Strawberry And His Saccharine Lover
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU. Life. Ichigo's life has taken a small, but good detour and it's a little much, so he makes his way to the bakery down the street from his apartment, hoping their sweets were half as good as the one's Byakuya buy's and that's where he meets the Latin man, the one with the rich, chocolate hair and the skin to match, his smile blinding,body broad and towering. The plus? He bakes.
1. New Bakery

_...A Strawberry And His Saccharine Lover..._

 _Summary: Sopa opera blues, whirring emotions, life. Ichigo's life has taken a small, but good detour and it's a little much, so he makes his way to the bakery down the street from his apartment, hoping their sweets were half as good as the one's Byakuya always 's where he meets the Latin man, the one with the rich, chocolate hair and the skin to match, his smile blinding,body broad and towering. You know the one. And the plus? He bakes._

 _A/N: Another ChadIchi, yay! I was in the mood to write this and so I'm spitting it out for you guys since I had a couple of people tell me how much they liked the other and the pairing as much as I do. So here we are and where we will be again for the next chapter! Adieu!_

 _P.S. There will be some side NnoiShin and maybe KenBya, but the main pairing is ChadIchi, duh. I just needed the others in there to add depth to the story. I don't know how long this will be either._

 _AS &HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL_

 _This feeling is heavy.._

 _Makes my body ache and I'm ready.._

 _To fall into the sky.._

 _And I see now..._

 _The reason Why.._

 _-Fall Into The Sky (Zedd Ft Ellie Goulding)-_

 _AS &HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL_

Ichigo sniffles and rubs his nose with a tissue, the Puff kind that smells of lotion and keeps his nose from getting irritated. His tears had stopped but he was still so 'distraught' with emotion he couldn't help but think about that poor man and how he couldn't be with his true love. And only because he too, was a man. It was horrible and totally unfair and Ichigo couldn't help but let a few more tears fall as he thought about it again.

"Gawd, Ichigo! It's just a soap!" Shinji cackled from his spot on the other end of the comfy, cream colored sofa. Ichigo glared at him as he hurriedly wiped his tears with the soft and delicious smelling little tissue in his hands.

"But Shin! He couldn't be with Ash! They were in love! But his stupid family had to go and ruin their perfect surreptitious love affair. It's so sad." Ichigo sniffled. His eyes were red, and swollen from all the ridiculous crying he'd done. Luckily Shinji had gotten the box of Kleenex ready before this week's episode started, just in case, because god knows Ichigo needed it, mostly just to avoid the green _booger_ monster and major snottage. They worked great for his river like tears, too.

"Yeah, Yeah. But hey! At least it isn't real life! Hell we can even get married now, if either of us _really_ wanted that right now." Ichigo gave him a withering glare because he definately heard that slug he threw there. He knew Ichigo wanted to get married one day, have sex, for the first time, kids-the whole shebang. Oh yeah, he was a virgin, still dodging all and any suitors knowing they only wanted him for either his looks, family wealth or of course his ass. Shinji had told him just how juicy it looked in a pair of tight leathers the other day, after Ichigo had K.O'ed, _another_ , bold one.

 _'You just want someone who won't throw you out after the consequences make themselves know, Ichigo'_ Ichigo ignored his conscience because that was half the reason.

Ichigo was a hopeless romantic and he didn't want just anyone, he wanted someone sweet and kind that he knew would treat him with respect. One that didn't trail behind him like a dog just so they could watch his ass as it swayed and whatnot. Men like that were trash, as his friend Ulquoirra would say, making Ichigo snicker as he thought about it.

"Are you thinking about that weirdo from the club the other night?" Shinji asked as he got up from the sofa, taking his coffee cup with him. Ichigo propped his head up on the back of the sofa, where an intricate, cherry, wood design was situated.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ichigo answered swiftly, picking up his iced coffee from the little round table next to his side of the sofa, and taking a sip.

"Well you did have a daydreaming look on your face for a bit there. Maybe thinking about that so-called dream man that sooo doesn't exist?" Shinji drawled, smiling over the bar at the scowl that was now marring Ichigo's face as he fixed himself a plate of pasta. Yep Coffee and Pasta, what could he say? It was good. Just one of those things. Like Oreo's and peanut butter.

"He exists, and he's out there. There is a such thing as soulmates, Shin. You should know, you had one." Ichigo knew he shouldn't have said the words but they were already out and he couldn't take them back. Shinji turned to him, his honey colored eyes lit with a fire, even if dimmed by the sadness that also resided within.

"Yeah. I did. Then the asshole just disappeared off the face of the fucking planet and I haven't heard from him since. So the soulmate shit, does. Not. Exist. If it did, Nnoi would still be here with me. With _us_." Shinji murmured the last part softly but Ichigo still heard him, his eyes softening in a saddening manner as he got up and went over to his best friend, hugging him tightly. Shinji, of course, hugged him back, his arms warm around the other.

Nnoitra had been one of a kind. He was perfect for Shinji and he had fit right in with them. Shinji and Ichigo weren't just best friends, they were brothers, growing up in the same adoption home, The Kuchiki Family. Ever since they were younger they were inseparable, calling themselves the misfits, much to Byakuya's chagrin, since he couldn't get he boys to stop. He had shown love, along with his sister, Rukia, and her best friend, Renji, who was more like a brother. They poured it over the two like a never ending waterfall, and the boys reciprocated it, but they would always feel like the misfits in such a prestigious family.

Around the time the boys had turned fifteen, Byakuya had brought in another boy, not adopting him since he was a few months away from being eighteen, who was two years older. Tall, lanky, black hair and one eyed. Perfect in Shinji's and Ichigo's eyes, another to add to the group. He'd been well mannered enough, even with his slick tongue and curse words, he'd use from time to time. He was funny and athletic, good enough in his grades, well with Shinji's help, and had the attitude of a firecracker. Much like Ichigo, and Shinji when he got pissed off enough. They had become the inseparable three musketeers. And then it happened, Shinji had started to fall for Nnoitra but Nnoitra wouldn't go out with him until he'd turned eighteen and when he did, they'd been the inseparable ones. They went out all the time, stayed up late on the phone, even when Nnoitra barely had any time while he was in University, he made time for Shinji. Their relationship was what Ichigo aspired for.

Then, one day, Nnoitra had disappeared a week before Shinji's twentieth, no note, no I love you or anything like that, just disappeared. The bad thing was, he'd told Byakuya, and Byakuya's lover, Kenpachi, but not his own lover. It had pissed Shinji off when Byakuya wouldn't tell him what happened or where Nnoitra went, only that he did love him very much and he'd find him again, find them _both_. When he was better. Ichigo nor Shinji understood what the hell that had meant but Ichigo had to calm Shinji down, so with the help of Kenpachi Ichigo did so. In the end Shinji had broken down into heart wrenching sobs that Ichigo had joined in on when he couldn't hold it in anymore. Now here they where, five years later, pining for their lost friend. Shinji could say he wasn't but deep down Ichigo knew he was.

"At least he said he'd see us again. We have to think positive, Shin." Ichigo whispered, wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, that was five years and too many tears ago Ichi, and he still hasn't shone his ugly mug." Shinji snorted as he stuffed the red sauced, penne pasta into his mouth, tear tracks drying again his light skin.

"But! He will! I know it. So no more tears. He'll be back." Ichigo smiled, Shinji giving him a genuine one back. Ichigo pulled a bowl down from their glass cabinets and scooped some of the pasta in the bowl, throwing some broccoli on top. Shinji scrunched his face up at that, his red, sauce covered lips, pursed.

"What? It's just one of those things. If you can have your coffee and pasta I can have my broccoli and pasta. It's good to eat your greens, too." Ichigo sneered playfully. Shinji's only response was to jab his fork at Ichigo then the orange head's own iced coffee sitting next to the sofa. Ichigo rolled his eyes, waving his hands dismissively.

"At least I'm not drinking mine with the pasta!" He answered. Shinji snorted and they continued to eat in their comfortable silence. Suddenly the doorbell rang and since Ichigo was closer he got up from his own stool and hurried to the door, passing through the kitchen completely, through the dining room and around a lone wall until he got to the wooden door. He peeped through the whole and jumped excitedly as he quickly unlatched the chain lock and unlocked the dead bolt.

The other people on the side gave him smiles, well one was more a feral grin, while the other was small and a little reserved.

"Bya-dad! Kenny!" Byakuya groaned, his head falling into his hand as the ridiculous name came out of his 'youngest sons' mouth.

"Bya! Ken-chan." This time it was Kenpachi's turn to groan, which was more a growl but it was all the same. He ushered Byakuya inside the loft apartment and quick, fast and in a hurry, closed and locked the door behind them, not wanting those names to be known to the air anymore!

"Would you both stop with those ridiculous names?!" Byakuya exclaimed a he removed his scarf from his neck and his peacoat from his shoulders, Kenpachi hanging it up on the coat rack by the stairs, along with his. They made their way back to the kitchen, Ichigo and Shinji taking their seats on their stools while Kenpachi opted to pull Byakuya against him as he leaned against the marble counter.

"But daddy, don't you like our names for you guys?" Ichigo asked innocently, even going so far as to bat his eyelashes. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he and Shinji bursted into laughter, almost knocking over their pasta bowls in their wake.

" _Strawberry_ -chan. _Piano_ -chan. I don't think you want to try Bya when he has such great news for you both. He even bought you sweets." Kenpachi grunted as he pulled the slowly crumbling box from Byakuya's tight grip and handed it to Shinji who reached out first. Their sweet tooth's were a mile long and Byakuya knew he couldn't stop by uninvited without the proper gift.

Shinji opened the box with Ichigo leaning over his shoulder to peep inside. Both their eyes widened when they saw the delicious looking chocolate's sweets inside. A chocolate muffin, a slice of triple chocolate cake and a red velvet and chocolate splashed cupcake. Their mouth instantly started to salivate and that's when Kenpachi knew he had to step in, quickly snatching the box from them before they could tear into it. They simultaneously started to protest but Byakuya held up his hand, quieting them.

"Nnoitra is back." He said, not one to beat around the bush. Ichigo and Shinji were on their feet in seconds, their eyes displaying a range of emotions from shock, to disbelief, to anger and lastly sadness. Their eyes started to water and Ichigo had to catch Shinji as he sunk to the ground, his tears coming faster.

Byakuya was released from Kenpachi's gentle hold and he went over to the two on the ground, pushing Shinji's hair back from his face. Shinji looked up at him, trying his damnedest to wipe away the tears.

"What did he say? What did he do?! Is he coming here?-" Shinji's watery sputtering was cut off as Byakuya made a calming motion, setting his hand against Shinji's cheek, and wiping at his tear streaks.

"He's been asking all about you, the both of you, but main you Shin. He wants to see you but only if you, both of you, want to see him, he wants to explain everything." Byakuya said, pulling his hand away as he stood, gently pulling Shinji up by his hand, Ichigo following.

"Of course I want to see him! I haven't seen the bastard in five fucking years! It's not like I've moved on, I'm living with my fucking brother for Pete's mother fucking sake." Shinji exclaimed, his hands pushing through his hair. Shinji's mindset had shifted from sadness to anger, you could see it in his movements.

"What Shinji means is, we really want to see Nnoi, even if he has been gone for fifty fucking years, that ass, I'll kill 'im." Ichigo's big brown eyes were lit with his own fire now, his stance defense, his walls going up. Byakuya and Kenpachi both sighed audibly, lines creasing their faces as they watched the younger males.

"Bya, bring 'im up. We can't keep them separated forever, he'll eventually make his way to them. Mad or not." Kenpachi grunted, crossing his arms against his big chest.

"He's here? Now? I bet you're just lying." Disbelief had made itself known in the air between the two. Byakuya didn't say anything, he just pulled his phone from his pocket and slid the unlock screen before pulling his keypad and pressing a number. The rang once before the person on the other side picked up, a baritone crackling loudly.

"Come up here. But beware." Byakuya hung up after he spoke his piece and made his way over to the door and waited for the knock. A few minutes later there was a knock and Byakuya, with steady hands, unlocked the locks and pulled it open to reveal Nnoitra. He stared into his one violet eye, commuting everything through his one look as Kenpachi came up behind him, grabbing their coats and scarves.

"Be honest. They will both understand." Byakuya whispered, his hands gripping one of Nnoitra's tightly, conveying his will. Nnoitra ducked his head and nodded. Kenpachi patted his shoulder as he and Byakuya made their way out of the doors, closing it behind them.

Taking a deep breath Nnoitra steeled his nerves and lumbered through the apartment, towards the sounds and light. He stopped when he came to the open mouth, of the other end of the kitchen, his eyes conveying all of his feelings. There his Shinji was. Still short as a fairy, and as beautiful as a woman. Long blonde, hair, lightly tanned skin, the slim figure, and his eyes, so much like honey, he wondered if they were the same. Then there was Ichigo, the one he'd felt was his younger brother he'd never had until he moved into the Kuchiki house. He was still the same, not an inch taller, his hair still as neon bright as it's always been, although a bit longer, skin four shades lighter than tawny. They were the same. He wasn't. He hoped they'd understand.

"S-Shin." Ichigo stuttered out when he finally realized Nnoitra was in their kitchen. Shinji whirled around, his eyes also landing on the slightly cowering Nnoitra. Shinji stayed next to Ichigo, his arms moving against his chest. Closed off. Defensive.

"Hey." Nnoitra gave a two finger wave before he pushed that same hand through his long, raven locks. Shinji ran up to him and punched him in the gut before smacking him across the face. Nnoitra stumbled back from the force of the hits, only raising a hand to his reddening cheek, knowing he deserved them both. Then he was being smothered by the blonde, all his senses zoning in on Shinji. His smell, the way he felt, how good Shinji felt against his body when he wrapped him in his arms. Ichigo let out a quiet sob and backed out of the kitchen, and through the living room and around the other way, hurrying up the stairs.

He knew they needed to reconnect, to have that moment. So he wouldn't be in the way. He rushed into his room and changed out of his pj's and into something fitting for the cool, fall weather outside. A black, long sleeved, round-neck, tight fitting shirt. A pair of tight black jeans and some mint colored converse. He grabbed up his satchel, a light jacket and keys and quickly but quietly hurried back down the stairs, just in case they had already started talking. He was right. Their moment had begun. He smiled, his eyes watering in happiness before he quietly opened the door and stepped out, locking it behind him.

 _'Shit. Did I get my phone?'_ Ichigo flipped open the flap of his little black satchel and peeped inside. _'Money, gum, pen, ah, cellphone. Check.'_ He wiped at his eyes again and slipped his arms through the the jacket. When he saw the sleeves his choked out a laugh as he went over to the elevator and pressed the down button.

 _'I would pick up the pikachu jacket in my haste.'_

He hopped on the elevator when it dinged and rode it down to the lobby, hopping off when it opened up for him.

"Bye Bye Ichi!" Ichigo tried his hardest to smile and wave at the strawberry blonde at the counter, her powder blues eyes twinkling delightfully. She frowned when she noticed the orange head's state of distress and made to hurry to him but he ran out of the doors to their building. Almost whacking one of the doormen.

"Sorry Ilforte!" Ichigo exclaimed as he burst through the doors and continued down through the trees, the leaves falling over head. When he stops at the valet podium he smiles lightly as he hands over his keys to his favorite. The short, dark haired male smiles widely back as he bounces away. A few minutes later he was back with Ichigo's cute little Mercedes truck, handing him the key's as he got out.

"Thanks, Hanatarou, here." Ichigo fumbled in his satchel for a tip and handed it to the valet boy. Hanatarou thanked Ichigo ten times over for his 'very gracious' tip, hugging him tightly before he waved as Ichigo drove off. Ichigo knew the boy was saving since he had just started university, he didn't mind giving him big tips. He drove down a few blocks, taking note of a bakery after the next light.

 _'I never noticed that before. Then again I never go this way.'_ Knowing sweets would make him feel better he rides down to the next light and turns into the lot. It was big, fit enough for the big bakery that sat within it. It was cute too. Midnight blue on the outside, with some type of sparkly specks that glittered in the day light. Dark, wooden double doors that led inside, wrought iron, making the handles and the hooks for the gas lights on each side of the door, and in between the windows. It even had those cute little awnings, hanging over the full length, curving windows at the front and sides of the bakery.

Ichigo parked and slipped out of his Mercedes, locking the doors as he started over to the bakery. He gripped the iron handle and pulled the door opened, all kinds of delicious smells hitting him at once.

 _'It smells so good in here!'_ Ichigo quickly walked through he already open, glass set of doors and made his way over to the first group of treats he saw. It was labeled, 'Strawberry Series', and the irony made Ichigo snort in laughter.

"Would you like to try something for this selection, Sir?" Ichigo looked up at the smooth, deep voice, thick, but understandable, with an accent. Ichigo opened his mouth ready to ask questions but when his eyes moved upwards and upwards and upwards his mouth snapped closed like a fish, his eyes widening to new levels.

This man was gorgeous. Long, rich hair that was as brown as his cinnamon tinted skin tone, pulled low against his neck. His eyes were fierce, even with the little scar that started from his right brow to right beneath his right eye, the brown pupils flickered under the gaslights, reflecting gold back to Ichigo. Full lips, soft and kissable looking, with a straight nose and little stubble. Broad shoulders that made themselves known under the tight shirt the man was wearing and corded arms, veins running through them. Suddenly Ichigo's vision caught white and realized the man was smiling at him, his lips moving against those perfectly white teeth.

"Would you like to try something?" Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but nothing would come as his eyes did another once over, his teeth catching his bottom lip.

 _'Woosah, Ichigo! Pull it together!'_

Ichigo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked back at up the giant, Latin man. He was still smiling down at him, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"I-I'd like to try this series, please." Ichigo finally got out, dragging his eyes back down to the glass so he didn't have to look at the handsome man anymore, for fear of embarrassing himself further.

"These are made with liquor, is that alright?" The deep voice rumbled above Ichigo, sending chills throughout him. He nodded, his vocal cords shutting down on him.

 _'I need something like that anyway'_

"Would you like to have a flute of the chocolate liquor that we paired with this series?" He asked and Ichigo gave him a quizzical look because he'd never know there was such a thing as chocolate liqueur.

"Y-yes, that'd be fine. Do you need to see my I.D.?" Ichigo started to open his satchel but the rumbling but soft chuckle from the other made him stop and look back up.

"No, I can tell you're at least over twenty-one but if it makes you feel better I will check your I.D." The man said and Ichigo blushed as he fished out his I.D. anyway and handed it over.

AS&HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL

Chad had just gotten done helping another customer when Ichigo had walked in, his body moving gracefully over to the 'Strawberry' Series' selection. His face lit up when he laughed and Chad couldn't help but be drawn to the orange haired customer.

"Would you like something, Sir?" Chad asked and his breath caught when Ichigo's big, brown, doe eyes met his, emotions still alight in the syrupy orbs. He found it adorable though, how Ichigo's mouth had snapped shut when he finally took in all of Chad and incredibly sexy when his eyes went from innocent curiosity to a simmering lust as he took in the entirety of Chad. The Latin man wasn't one to brag about his looks but people were always drawn to him because of it, his father being of Latin descent and his mother being Japanese.

Chad couldn't help but smile when it seemed Ichigo wasn't going to say anything more so he asked again.

'Would you like to try something?" Chad couldn't but but think the way the smaller male's demeanor changed from lusting to shy kitten in two point five seconds. Then the orange head bit his lip and he could feel the tingling in his loins, all his blood rolling south like a storm cloud.

 _'Not in the store, Damn.'_

Chad kept his smiling face up so as not to alarm Ichigo to his-problems, but damn was it hard. When Ichigo closed his eyes Chad took that moment to fix his pants, hoping there wasn't a tent there. When Ichigo opened his eyes again he was still smiling and Ichigo and the orange head's eyes immediately snapped down to the pastries, a faint blush making itself known to Chad as Ichigo stuttered out what he wanted.

"These are made with liqueur, is that alright?" Ichigo didn't look up again, he just nodded his head, but he caught the way Ichigo's body seemed to react to his and his smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Would you like to have a flute of the chocolate liqueur that we paired with this series?" Chad wanted to laugh when Ichigo finally looked to him again, with a weird look on his face as if he didn't quite know what that was.

"Y-yes that'd be fine. Do you need to see my I.D.?" When the beautiful orange haired male went for his satchel Chad couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Even though he really wanted to see the kid's I.D, even to just catch his name.

"No, I can tell you're at least over twenty-one but if it makes you feel better I will check your I.D." Chad said, his eyes filled with amusement. When Ichigo fished out his I.D and handed it over Chad's eyebrows went into his hairline.

 _'Ichigo Kuchiki. Strawberry.. Oh the irony is sweet.'_

AS&HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL

When Chad got done with Ichigo's I.D he handed it back over to him and Ichigo slipped it back into his satchel.

"Just have a seat and I'll bring you some samples." Chad said. Ichigo nodded and saddled over to a cropped booth in the corner, a two seater. He pulled out his phone and dialed Shinji's number, just to make sure he was okay. It ringed and ringed and ringed until Ichigo thought he wouldn't pick up then he heard a 'hello'.

"Hey, Shin. Everything okay?" There was laughter over the phone and then Shinji's voice came back.

"Haha! You caught my voicemail bitches! Leave your name, or maybe not. Catch you later!" With a huff Ichigo hung up. He had forgotten about Shinji's stupid voicemail.

"Stupid ass..." Ichigo was grumbling to himself when Chad walked up with his samples on a small, round, silver platter the flute in his other hand.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Ichigo's head snapped up so fast that he winced, rubbing where it hurt the most.

"Ouch, yeah I'm okay. My stupid brother won't answer his phone though. But um, how do you know my name?" Ichigo's eyes were slightly narrowed, forgetting that his neck hurt at all. Chad laughed at the look. Ichigo's lips pursed as he waited for the answer. Chad sat the platter and flute down in front of Ichigo and took the other seat.

"It was on your I.D. Did you forget?" Chad asked. Ichigo let out a gasp and face palmed, adding more fire to the flame.

"I really did. That sounded like I was accusing you of being some creep, too! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But I would like to know what you think of my pastries."

"Y-your? You baked these?" Ichigo asked, incredulous-ness apparent on his face.

"I did. Head baker and owner of this bakery. Sado Yasodora. But my friends call me Chad or Chado." He told Ichigo, a small intimate smile playing on his lips.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked as he picked up a small, square pastry that resembled a toaster strudel.

"Twenty-six." Ichigo gave him a look, shrugged and popped the pastry into his mouth, chewing slowly. Savoring the flavor. He let out a moan when all the tasty flavors hit him at once, the vodka he used, giving it a slight burn.

"I like that one. So, daddy's money?" Ichigo asked as he continued to inhale all the delicious treats from the platter.

"No, my father has his own company and I don't take any money from it. I built this out of the money my mother left me when she died." Chad said, Ichigo's eyes snapped to him then down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Ichigo whispered quietly.

"Oh it's okay. I don't mind. You can pry, I'd like it if you pried a little more. So long as you let me get to know you more." He whispered back, as if they were having a secret conversation. Ichigo giggled, then slapped his hand over his mouth his face heating up. Chad chuckled, setting his head on top of his hands as he smiled at Ichigo's cuteness.

"Are you, um, asking me out or something?" Ichigo was glad his voice didn't stutter out this time.

"Would you mind if I did?" Chad answered with his own question.

Ichigo thought about it for a second. This guy didn't act like the others that always approached him, he seemed nice and was handsome, plus he baked. What more could he want? When he thought about it, really thought about it, he didn't mind if Chad asked him out.

Ichigo shook his head, giving Chad a shy smile. "No, I wouldn't mind, Chad."

Chad grinned something heavenly and pulled a pad from the apron around his waist that Ichigo didn't notice was there before. He wrote something across the first sheet and ripped it off, handing it to Ichigo as he got up.

"I have to go, but call me, _anytime_." Chad whispered the last part and kissed the top of Ichigo's head before he jogged back over to the counter to help an elderly couple that always came to the bakery to talk with him and buy his delicious sweets.

Ichigo looked away from when he flashed him another grin, then down to the paper in his hands. He got his number and he just met the guy, then he kissed the top of his head. This guy was definately soulmate material. Ichigo's grin was silly and stupid but he couldn't help it. He picked up the flute of chocolate liquor and sipped from it as he put Chad's number in his phone, saving it under Chad, when he really wanted to just save it under soulmate, but that's jumping the gun and Ichigo didn't _jump the gun_.

When he was finished he picked up the platter and flute and went over to the counter, standing off to the side in front of something that resembled a bookcase, vines twisting up the sides and the top, fake grapes dangling from them and resting in the baskets on top. Chad was talking to the elderly couple still but he didn't Ichigo, holding up a finger and giving him a smile. Ichigo smiled back, his face heating up. When the elderly couple took their red box of pastries and sauntered off Chad came over to Ichigo and took the things from, with one hand, while the other hid behind his back.

"You could have left it on the table."

"I didn't know, I thought I should bring it back. To be nice." Chad laughed at that, pulling a black box from behind his back and handing it to Ichigo.

"On the house. It's all the pastries you tried before." Chad said. Ichigo blushed and waved Chad down, the giant did as he was asked and was pleasantly surprised when Ichigo kissed his cheek before hurrying away. He put a hand to his cheek a grin stretching across his full lips.

'Hook, line and sinker.' Was Chad's first thought, his second being. 'I hope he calls. I'd like to get to know him.' He went back to work, his mind filled with Ichigo.

A/N: Lol. So first chapter yes? There will be side NnoiShin and they took up alot of the first chapter and yada yada. But this is ChadIchi, don't forget that! Oh the consequences! I bet those who read this will guess it, easy. Until next time my lovelies.

-Meep.


	2. We Met At The Gym

_...A Strawberry And His Saccharine Lover..._

 _Summary: Sopa opera blues, whirring emotions, life. Ichigo's life has taken a small, but good detour and it's a little much, so he makes his way to the bakery down the street from his apartment, hoping their sweets were half as good as the one's Byakuya always 's where he meets the Latin man, the one with the rich, chocolate hair and the skin to match, his smile blinding,body broad and towering. You know the one. And the plus? He bakes._

 _A/N: Another installment ya'll. Yay! I finally picked the college I'm gonna goto Yas and did all the financial stuff or whatevers so now I am tots ready to continue on my stories starting with updating the ones I haven't been focusing on much! I love the people who left reviews since I haven't been on and not to worry I wasn't ignoring it! So enough of that, on with the story :D_

 _P.S. there are original characters in this chapter. You pronounce them as says:_

 _Japanese: Naueru. French: Nau-well._

 _And everyone knows how to say Ari. It sounds the same in both languages just in different accents. Also I dunno i I mentioned it but Chad gets his Latin from his dad and his Japanese from his mother, may her imaginary soul rest in piece, so *spoiler* when you meet his cousins they are related to him through his mother's side, her brother, while their mother is of French descent. You get me? Okay._

 _AS &HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL_

 _The mood is set uh huh_

 _So you already know whats next uh huh uh_

 _Tv on blast turn it down turn it down_

 _Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out_

 _Noooooo_

 _I know you hearin' it uh huuuuh_

 _You got me moanin' now_

 _-Skin (Rihanna)-_

 _AS &AHSLAS&HSLAS&HSL_

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in the background and he turned around in his over sized bed and kicked it off the nightstand.

 _'Shit. I'll have to buy another one. Again.'_ He thought irritably as he slipped out of his bed and ran his fingers through his fluffy orange hair as he shambled over the shaggy, turquoise carpet on the side of his bed and hurried into the bathroom. A smile came to his lips as he thought about Chad and their date today.

 _...Flashback..._

 _'Hey Ichigo. I'm leaving the bakery now and I was wondering if it was okay for me to call you?' Was the text Ichigo got around six in the evening. Ichigo had immediately responded and soon after that his phone was ringing with Chad's name flashing across the screen. He answered it on the first ring and heard a chuckle on the other end and flushed embarrassingly._

 _'You answered fast, Ichi.' Chad said on the other end, adding to Ichigo's embarrassment even more. Along with the fact that his accent was so deliciously warm and enticing._

 _'Sorry I'm a little excited. And that's even more embarrassing to admit to you. Haaah.' Ichigo sighed, a hand to his burning face._

 _'It's fine Ichigo. I was excited to talk to you to but I didn't want to give you the wrong impression.' Chad said with a great amount of bravado. Ichigo silently pouted on his end, a little disappointed Chad didn't stick with the Nickname._

 _'Oh, that makes me feel better. A little.' Ichigo admitted with a small laugh._

 _A chuckle, 'Fantastic. But Ichigo I wanted to know if you would go out on a date with me tomorrow night.' Ichigo almost moaned at the sound of Chad rolling the last part of that word off his tongue with a purr._

 _'O-of course. I would love to!' Ichigo cursed the stutter and high pitch of his voice before he cleared it and started again. 'Where and when?'_

 _'I'll come pick you up from your place. If you don't mind, of course. I thought we'd go back to my place and have some fun making pastries.' Chad said and Ichigo could hear the hesitation and also the smile in his voice._

 _'Oh sure. I'll send you the address as long as you don't plan on giving it out. And I think that's a great idea.' Ichigo said, excitement ringing his voice. He absolutely loved sweets even though he'd never tried making them himself._

 _'No I would never.' Ichigo laughed at the mock hurt sound of the Latin man's voice before he continued on. 'I'm glad you think so. I have to go for now but I hope to talk to you again later. And don't forget to send me your address, Ichi.' Ichigo bit his lip but told Chad he wouldn't forget and that he'd talk to him soon before they both hung up and he was facing down a leering Shinji and Nnoitra._

 _...End Of Flashback..._

Ichigo turned on the shower and started to strip out of his sleeping clothes before he was jumping into the warm water happily soaping up his lofa. He started to wash down slowly, enjoying his steamy shower to the fullest before more images of last night flashed into his mind as if he was coming back from a hang over.

 _...Flashback..._

 _'So who was that Ichi?' Shinji asked first, leaning into Nnoitra. Ichigo damned the fact that he just had to have been in the kitchen when Chad had called him and now he had to deal with the fucking noises._

 _'Nun of ya damn business, Shin.' Ichigo grumbled as he pulled a cake plate from a low cabinet and sat it on the counter. He opened his box of pastries and placed each one on top of the cake plate and put the glass cover over them, his eyes glaring over at the two bystanders who had started to salivate at the smell of his pastries._

 _'Touch them and you die.' Ichigo mumbled as he went to a corner of the kitchen and tossed the box._

 _'But Ichi, honestly. I can smell the liquor in them! Just a little nibble.' Nnoitra said as he and Shin started to inch closer to the cake plate holding the sweets. Ichigo hurriedly ripped a knife out of their knife holder on top of the counter and moved forward, stabbing the knife in between him and Nnoitra and Shinji, defending his pastries._

 _'Of course you can smell the liquor. Is that what you've been doing all these years? Off some place drinking your ass off?' Ichigo realized he was getting angry too fast, as if he hadn't taken his medication and stopped himself, slamming the knife back into the holder. He turned sharply and went the long way before he ran upstairs to his room, quick, fast and in a hurry, tears stinging his eyes. Nnoitra looked at Shinji and Shinji nodded, patting his arm and cocking his head in the direction of the stairs. With a deep, sad sigh, Nnoitra headed up to Ichigo's room, knocking softly._

 _'Go away.' Ichigo replied petulantly, not bothering to get up from his bed or remove his head from his pillow. Ichigo heard a sigh, some clicking and then his door was being pushed open slowly. Ichigo sat up quickly and moved away as Nnoitra approached his bed, a solemn but understanding look on his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed._

 _'Ichigo I'm gonna tell you a story. And I'll hope you'll understand by the end. No interruptions.' Nnoitra spoke softly, since Ichigo didn't say anything he continued on with what he had planned to say. How he had been diagnosed with lung cancer that was inoperable in their homeland so Byakuya had arranged for him to live with some family friends, Shunsui and Jyuushiro Kyouraku, in America. Then he was operated on and and sent through all the renowned treatments to help him get through it, which lasted for a few years. He went through remission which kept him there for the rest of the time he was missing until the doctors told him it was safe for him to go home. And here he was now, explaining his story to Ichigo who was looking at him with those big doe eyes he remembered from all those years ago, tears highlighting the hazel flecks._

 _'So you're okay now? No more sickness?' Ichigo asked softly as he inched over to his eldest 'brother'. Nnoitra wrapped him in his long arms and squeezed him tight, ruffling his orange locks as if he was still that little kid from all those years ago._

 _'Yeah. I'm okay again. I even finished school while I was in America, with the help of Jyuushiro of course.' Nnoitra added, a smile on his face as he wiped the tears from Ichigo's face like a dad did a child, leaving Ichigo with a pouty face._

 _'That's great. Did you get a degree in something?' Ichigo asked, excited that Nnoitra had went through with making something of himself, even with the stuff he'd been going through._

 _'I did. I got a Master's in research science study and went on to get my Doctoral degree for medicine and you're now looking at Dr. Gilga M.D.' Nnoitra said proudly and Ichigo hugged him._

 _'Wow. I can't believe it! So i'm guessing you've decided to be an Oncologist?' Ichigo asked expectantly._

 _'Yes. I learned alot over in America and I brought it back over here to further treatments and such.' Nnoitra replied in what Ichigo named his 'Doctor voice'. They talked a little bit more until Shinji decided he was bored and wanted to see if his two favorite people were alright and they'd spent the rest of the day laughing it up as they reminisced._

 _...End Of Flashback..._

After Ichigo was done washing his hair he jumped out the shower and finished getting himself ready ending with tying his shoulder length hair up into a loose bun and dressing up in a pair of black sweats and a lose white shirt that showed off his left shoulder and the black tank beneath. He slipped out of his bathroom and hurried over to his closet on the other side of the room in search of his favorite pair of trainers. When he finally found them he slipped them on, grabbed his keys, phone, and mini black and red plaid backpack and headed downstairs.

That's where he found his brothers in a very compromising position. Shinji was bent over and Nnoitra was behind him, his front looking as if it was pressed close to Shinji's bottom. Ichigo cleared his throat and Nnoitra turned around a bowl in hand, while Shinji rose up, a spoon in his hand.

"If you guys are gonna do the nasty I don't need to see it in my kitchen." Ichigo said disturbingly, sticking two bottles of water in his mini backpack and searching for his headphones in one of the junk drawers in the kitchen.

"Ichi! We'd never! Nnoi was just getting a bowl down for me and I dropped my spoon! You just happened to walk in while they were happening simultaneously and from the completely wrong angle!" Shinji groaned as he covered his cheeks.

"Riiight. I'm going to work out, you guys are welcomed to join me if you want. I'll be waiting in the car, if you guys are not down in ten. I'm leaving." Ichigo danced away from the couple and out the door. Nnoitra and Shinji looked at each other and shrugged before they went over to Shinji's room in search of something to wear to the gym. Not ten minutes later they were heading out of the doors being held open by the doormen. Shinji waved his hello and Nnoitra spoke his piece before they were heading over to Hana by the Valet post.

"He's right over there, Shin-chan." Hanatarou pointed to where Ichigo was waiting under a shade tree and thanked him, handing him some big bucks. Hanatarou blushed and thanked him with a bow after Nnoitra also handed him a nice tip. They waved bye and headed over to Ichigo who was jamming to one of his favorite songs with the windows down. Nnoitra got in the front and Shinji slipped into the back, in the middle. Ichigo turned up the radio and pulled out of the lot, speeding off down the street.

 _AS &HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL_

Twenty minutes later the trio were heading through the sliding doors of Zangetsu Gym, Ichigo and Nnoitra arguing over who was going to pay since Shinji lucked out in their pseudo game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Ichigo and Nnoitra ended up doing another two out of three game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, with Ichigo winning best three out of three. With a hefty frown Nnoitra pulled out his wallet and slid a gold card over to the boy at the register.

"Will you be paying for the room for all three of you?" The boy asked politely. Nnoitra grunted an affirmation while Shinji and Ichigo walked away towards the stairs on a far wall in order to get to the separate session rooms up there.

"Let's go to the room at the far end, Ichi." Shinji suggested as they sauntered past other rooms, glancing at the groups inside since they were all made of glass walls and doors. When they reached the room at the end they walked in an slapped the light, the room lighting up. There were two elliptical's, two treadmills, a bicycle, a weight bench and a few other machines that Ichigo definately never cared to find out the names of. He went for one of the elliptical's and Shinji went for a treadmill.

 _'Prissy Bitch.'_ Ichigo sniggered inside his head as he took his backpack off and hung it on the end of the handrails on the elliptical's. He plugged his earphones into his phone and wrapped the sweatband around his upper left arm right as Nnoitra was slipping into the room.

"Shinji why do you always go for the damned treadmills?" Nnoitra said as he walked over to the weight bench and sat on it, setting his water bottle and gym bag on the floor beside it.

"Because It's fun!" Shinji said, that same childish grin he used to use when they asked him that question in his younger days appearing on his face. Nnoitra snorted and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he put his earphones in his ears and started the elliptical.

Thirty minutes into Ichigo's workout there was a group of about three people, all tall, broad and brown skinned that walked into the workout room across from theirs and when the first of the three turned around Ichigo's mouth dropped open. It was Chad! And maybe his brother's? One had hair cropped right above his ears, shaved on the sides with a fluffy top, while the other had a head full of loose curls that fell a bit above his shoulder's. Ichigo probably would have thought they were triplets if it we're for the different colored eyes and skin tones.

"Ichi? Ichi-chan!?" Ichigo wasn't paying attention thought because Chad had finally noticed him and was smiling as he walked out of his own room and over to Ichigo's without a care.

"I knew it was you Ichigo!" Chad was all smiles and excitement as he saddled over to Ichigo and pulled him into a hug, pulling him completely off the elliptical and into his arms.

"C-chad what are you doing here?!" Ichigo looked up at said man, his eyes flickering nervously to Shin and Nnoitra.

"Working out with my cousins who came to visit from Tokyo. I assume you're doing the same?" Chad inquired looking over at Shinji and Nnoitra himself.

"Yeah, um the blonde is my brother Shin and his boyfriend is the raven, Nnoitra." Chad smiled that dazzling smile and held his hand out to Shinji and Nnoitra who both took it respectively.

"So about later, I was thinking we could have it at my grandmother's house out in the countryside. Its a traditional Japanese and sits right next to a waterfall that flows out into a river. It's beautiful at night, under the stars."

"My My Ichi, you didn't tell me your Casanova had such a suave personality." Shin whispered conspiratorially in his ear, smiling saucily at Chad who was completely oblivious to what Shinji had said. Ichigo gave Nnoitra a pointed look and the Raven pulled Shinji away from them and Ichigo gave him a grateful smile before turning back to Chad.

"Forgive Shin, he's a weirdo, but I love that idea." Ichigo was blushing again and Chad couldn't help but smile softly at that.

"Then it's set. I'll come by to pick you up later." Chad ducked his head and pecked Ichigo on the lips chastely before leaving the room, calling out his farewells to Shinji and Nnoitra. They responded with waves before Shinji was on Ichigo like white on rice and asking him what happened, Ichigo only sputtered and shook Shinji off of him as he went back to his workout. With a pout Shinji went back to what he was doing alongside Nnoitra. They spent a little over two hours there before they left, Ichigo blushing and waving at Chad through the window as they walked past, Shinji too, Nnoitra just threw him the piece sign. Chad smiled back as he continued his lifting.

 _AS &HSLAS&HSLAS&HSL_

"Chad who was that?" One of his cousins asked, the one with the curl top. His sharp green eyes were narrowed at Chad suspiciously. The other one, with the loose waves and blue eyes only stared silently, so silently him and Chad could've been brothers, the strong silent types.

"That, Ari, is my date for the night." Chad grunted as he put the barbell back on the bar and sat up, wiping his face with the towel that rested against his knee. Ari looked back at where the orange head had been then to his brother, who shrugged and turned away, gathering his stuff, ready to leave. Arisi huffed and then gave his cousin a smile much like Chad's and winked.

"You always know how to pick em'." Was all Ari said before he too started to gather up his stuff, pulling his shirt back over his chest, covering the ink there. Chad did the same, the navy of shirt swallowing the dark designs on his chest and torso.

"You act as if I have had multiple partner's Ari." Chad mumbled quietly, walking out of the door behind his other cousin, Nahuel.

"Well you did have all those girls in high-school." Ari snickered as they trotted down the stairs to the first floor. Chad only rolled his eyes as they walked through the sliding doors of the gym, heading out into the slightly cloudy day.

"That's only because they thought I would go pro in the NBA. Besides, I never touched them, that's why they never lasted." Chad said with a tone of indifference when in reality he hated all those girls for even trying. He was the brooding type back in high school but for some reason that seemed to attract the airheads.

"Well, that is true. Idiots they were. Now you have.. what is his name?" Nahuel asked, speaking for the first time since they stepped out of the gym. His voice was rough but strong as he spoke that one line, his fine eyebrow raised towards his cousin.

"Ichigo." Chad answered simply, starting up the Bentley Bentayga his grandmother had gotten him as a gift from an 'old friend.' From what Chad had heard it was not supposed to come out till next year but his grandma had _those_ types of connections and he never argued with her, a force to be reckoned with she was.

"Ichigo." Nahuel nodded, tasting the name on his tongue casually." I only caught a glimpse of him but he looked spicy." Chad gave his cousin a look from beside him and Nahuel shrugged, looking out the window,signaling the end of the conversation. Chad only chuckled, knowing his cousin had a weird way of speaking, that's why he couldn't talk to his own brother, he didn't get it, but Chad did. Chad pulled out of the parking lot and pulled into the street, thinking of his date later.

 _'This should be fun.'_

 _God cliffies be like! I suck at cutting off chapters in respectable places because then it'll just go on and on and on and I know I hate that soooo. Forgive me! But There is the second chapter guys! I dunno when the next will be out so i won't make empty promises but I hope you enjoyed this one! The date is in the next chapter squee! XoXo_

 _Meep._


End file.
